Ciel Fairer
Ciel Fairer is a 2015-introduced next generation character. She is the daughter of Fay Fairer and Airmé Arc-en-ciel. She is destined to be the next Fairer-than-a-fairy and while she enjoys the connotations of her story and would be proud to uphold the legacy of her story, she believes that her younger twin sister, Fontaine Fairer, would do much better in the role than she ever could. Character Personality Ciel is as quiet and gentle as a fluffy white cloud rolling across the sky. She hardly ever speaks up or acts impulsively and always takes the time to think through her actions or the next thing she wants to say in a conversation. Rather than going out or joining in on group activities, Ciel would prefer being alone in her room where she can enjoy some peace and quiet. However, these traits, in combination with her strict upholding of manners, can make her seem somewhat withdrawn and aloof, though this is not truly the case. She simply enjoys a calmer side of life to her bubbly twin sister. In reality, Ciel is simply well-mannered princess who is extremely kind, sweet, and considerate which people discover once she allows them to get to know her. Because Ciel is a rather shy person, only engaging with people on her own when she considers it to be the polite thing to do in a formal setting, she relies on her outgoing sister to introduce her to new people and get her involved in social gatherings. Because Fontaine is always being invited to go out with friends or to parties, she insists on dragging Ciel along. Despite the fact that she always resists coming along, stating that she would much rather stay home and "get some work done," once her sister has actually managed to pull her along to the event and introduce her to people in attendance to help her overcome her initial shyness, Ciel normally does enjoy herself. Because they are twins and are normally always together, Ciel and Fontaine do tend to share their group of friends. Ciel is an early bird who never likes staying up too late, the opposite of her sister who enjoys sleeping in. This often causes arguments between the two of them, as Ciel is prone to throwing open the blinds as soon as she rises to let in the early-morning sunshine. Similarly, Fontaine enjoys listening to loud music late into the night and loves having friends over in their dorm room into the wee ours of the morning on the weekends when Ciel would much rather be sleeping. Ciel is very imaginative and loves painting. Her favorite medium is watercolour, her second is colour pencils. Ciel's art is a pastime that she takes great pride in and counts her talent as one of her favourite parts about herself. She can spend many hours at her desk sketching out and painting portraits of her favourite people or scenes of far-off places. Ciel also enjoys quiet-time activities such as reading and writing, both in her diary and stories that pop into her head. However, she always has troubles writing endings to any of her stories. An activity that she truly enjoys is illustrating scenes from her favourite books or from her own stories. Despite her pride in her work, she is never overly keen on showing her stories or drawings to anyone else, though her sister always manages to get a hold of them in the end. She is a studious person and works very hard in school, not minding homework since it gives her an excuse to sit inside somewhere quiet. However, she's not overly fond of group project work, having trouble sitting back and not controlling the whole project. Ciel is constantly nagging her sister to do her homework rather than goofing off as she loves to do instead. Ciel is the kind of person who never gets in trouble and does not see the allure of being mischievous. Nevertheless, a trick she does not overly mind playing is switching places with her identical twin sister every now and then. Fontaine started it is a trick to play on their parents when they were younger, and still enjoys playing it on others at school. However, Ciel is usually the first one to tip off friends that something is wrong, as she has trouble maintaining the peppy personality of her sister for very long. Additionally, it somewhat aggravates her when her sister has to borrow her clothes to dress the part (or whenever her sister has to borrow anything else, for that matter) and is usually uncomfortable dressing in her sister's choices of clothing. Appearance Just like her identical twin sister, Fontaine, Ciel has long, curly red hair, with sparkling teal eyes and a bright smile. Ciel has a rounded face with delicate features. She uses her pale complexion as an excuse to stay indoors drawing rather than romping about outdoors with her sister (despite the fact that her twin has the exact same skin tone and states that "well I'm always fine, so you will be too!" She is a petite girl who is short in stature and often considers her height to be a hindrance (especially when trying to reach the top shelf in her locker) and hopes that she will grow just a couple inches more. Ciel likes to dress in a traditional French style, priding herself in maintaining the look of a princess. Her sister often catches her rolling her eyes at the modern getups that Fontaine manages to put together every morning. These conflicting styles often causes disagreements when they are out shopping together. Ciel enjoys dressing in cooler, calming colours, leaving the warmer ones to her sister, saying that they match Fontaine's "sunny disposition." Together, their colour palettes usually include every colour of the rainbow. Fairy tale How the Story Goes Once upon a time, a king became the father of a daughter so beautiful that he named her Fairer-than-a-fairy. However, this angered the fairies and they sent an elderly fairy with only one eye and one tooth to kidnap the young princess The old fairy took the girl to a castle and charged her with taking care of two glass bottles that contained a magic liquid in which the old fairy soaked her eye and tooth at night as well as tending to a fire which she warned the princess must never be allowed to burn out. While lonely, the princess had been followed to the castle by her pet dog and cat who both kept her company for the years to come. The princess grew and one day when she was out in the garden, sunlight strikes a fountain and creates a rainbow through which she hears the voice of a prince. The prince explains that he is being held prisoner and can only speak through rainbows. The two talk when they can and fall in love, however, Fairer-than-a-fairy spends so much time out in the garden that she allows the fire in her bedroom to fizzle out. The cruel fairy orders the princess to retrieve a new fire from a monster that loves to eat young girls. However, on the way, Fairer-than-a-fairy meets a bird who tells her to pick up a shining pebble. When the princess reaches the dwelling of the monster, only the monster's wife is home and is impressed by the princess' beauty and manners and gives her the fire and another magic rock in exchange for the shining stone. Upon returning to the castle, the princess and rainbow prince decide to place a crystal bowl on the bedroom windowsill so they can talk without worry of the fire going out again. Sadly, one day the prince tells her that his prison is to be changed and that he will no longer be able to talk to her through the rainbows. The next day would be their last chance to speak with one another. The following day was cloudy until the very end and in a hurry to speak to him, Fairer-than-a-fairy accidentally knocks over the crystal bowl, spilling the water, so she empties the bottles of the magic liquid so that she can speak to her prince. Rather than face the wrath of the old fairy and desperate to save the rainbow prince from his new prison, the princess leaves the castle with her cat and dog, as well as the magic stone that the monster's wife had given her and a sprig of myrtle. She uses the stone to make a magic shelter to sleep in, but the old fairy catches up with her. The princess' dog bites the fairy which makes her fall and break her tooth which allows Fairer-than-a-fairy to escape, and the following night when the girl sleeps under a tree that grew from the myrtle and the fairy once again caught them, the cat scratched her eye out and the trio once again escaped. For the next three nights, the princess meets three women who gift her with a nut, a golden pomegranate and a crystal bottle which are only to be opened when she needs them the most. Soon, she comes to a castle with no doors or windows which is suspended by silver chains. Knowing her prince must be inside, she opens the nut and inside is a tiny hall porter who climbs the chains and shows her a secret door. Inside she finds the rainbow prince in a deep, enchanted sleep. Hoping he will recognize her voice, she loudly repeats her story to him to no avail. She then opens the pomegranate, out of which fly numerous violins which start to rouse him from his sleep. She then opens the crystal bottle which contain a siren who tells the princess' story and succeeds in waking the rainbow prince. The walls of the castle opens and a court assembles, which includes the prince's mother and the three women. The queen reveals that the prince is now king while the women explain that Fairer-than-a-fairy is indeed a princess and the two are soon married. How Ciel Fits Into It Ciel's parents became the next Fairer-than-a-fairy and Rainbow prince, following their destiny and living happily ever after. Fay and Airmé had twin girls, Ciel and Fontaine. Being older by eight minutes, the destiny of being the next Fairer-than-a-fairy falls to Ciel. While she loves the story and has seen for herself what happiness it can lead to, she is unsure if she is fit to fulfil the role, believing that her brash, outgoing sister would be better fit to be the heroic princess that the story calls for. Nevertheless, she remains a royal and will do all that she can to make herself fit to complete her destiny. Relationships Family Ciel's family is very close to one another, and when they are all at home, they always make time for one another no matter any busy schedules. Because Ciel knows that she will one day be the queen of the rainbow kingdom, she spends most of her time with her mother, Fay Fairer learning about the kingdom that she will one day rule, but much prefers playing board games with her parents and sister. It was she that established a "family game night" in their home. She gained her artistic talents from her father. As a very young girl, when her father, Airmé Arc-en-ciel, was painting she enjoyed climbing up onto his lap to watch, and while she did get in his way, he would never move her. As she got older, she set up a little play table and chair next to his work station so she could watch him while colouring with her crayons and paints. Of course, the family member that Ciel is closest to is her identical twin sister, Fontaine Fairer. Being identical twins, they can always tell what each other is thinking (which can sometimes annoy the both of them, depending on the situation.) Nevertheless, the two are practically joined at the hip and are constantly found together, despite how different the two sisters are. Friends Ciel considers her closest friend to be her sister but because she is so shy, she has trouble meeting people to make friends, so she relies on her outgoing sister to introduce her to potential friends, and tends to share any friends that her sister makes. Despite her shyness, Ciel managed to befriend someone without the help of her sister. Clementine-Anabella Pepper and Ciel are two girls that enjoy one anothers company. Clem understands the trouble of being shy and they get along very well together. Pet Ciel has a fluffy white kitten named Félicité that will be the next cat in her story. Her sister's puppy Leon will be the next dog. Romance Ciel believes herself to be too shy to ever be able to talk to a boy without being thrown together with him through destiny. While she enjoys the idea of love and wants to someday have what her parents do, she finds the idea of being destined to like someone to be somewhat scary. Nevertheless, she is secretly looking forward to Legacy Day just to find out who has been picked to be her Rainbow Prince. Still, she is worried that he'll be expecting someone completely different from her (like her sister....) Outfits Quotes Trivia * Ciel is French for "sky," and she was named in reference to the majesty of the rainbow kingdom which hangs in the sky. * Her birthday is April 20. Gallery FairerSisters.png|Ciel and her lovable twin. Ciel Fairer.png|Ciel, in her basic outfit Ciel and Fontaine Fairer.jpg|Ciel (right) and her twin sister, Fontaine (left) Ciel fairer gf.png|Ciel's Getting Fairest designed and drawn by TaylorRocks. Cielfanart.png|A portrait of Ciel drawn by TaylorRocks. CielEpicWinterArtTrade.png|BEAUTIFUL Epic Winter outfit design for Ciel by TaylorRocks CielThronecomingArtTrade.png|Absolutely GORGEOUS Thronecoming design for Ciel by the amazing TaylorRocks Just look at the majesty of it!! Look! She took the last cookie.png|Ciel with her mother and sister, playing the blame game (Fontaine took that last cookie) by TaylorRocks Ciel1.png|An absolutely gorgeous drawing of Ciel by the fabulous Wanlingnic Rainbow Twins - Art Trade.jpeg|Ciel and Fontaine Cielfairer.png|Adorable little Ciel by Strawberry.jewels Ciel and fontain fan art by zia.jpg|Ciel (right) and her sister Fontaine! Cute sketch by Filip of Mount Honora Ciel Fairer DN.jpg|Ciel's lovely Date Night outfit, drawn by CowEverAfter. She's ready for a date to a garden luncheon! Rainbow Twins Ciel and Fontaine.jpg Rainbow Twins Ciel.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Next Generation of Students Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy Category:Royals Category:French Category:RoybelGirl Category:Jade-the-Tiger Category:Bel's OCs